


Stray cats

by avanteTemido



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pokemon
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, BDSM, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Light BDSM, Robbery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avanteTemido/pseuds/avanteTemido
Summary: You're a young lady, out for a night drinking. You end up injured, not knowing what is going on, and seeking for somewhere safe. You find someone that is willing to take care for a bit.(please, please, please, leave me comments, i love to hear what youv'e got to say about this!!!)





	1. Drunk stuttering

She crawled inside the house without wondering too much about it. She was cold, terrified, and soaking wet. Her hair was flattened out, sticking to her forehead. She looked down at her clothes, dirty, torn by the youngster who robbed her, and soaked. She was shaking from the whole experience- she was more than tipsy, and a robbery on knifepoint wasn't certanly so great. Her short nails were a deep shade of purple, and her skin was more white than peach. A hint of green, perhaps. She sat in a corner of the room, just close by the door. She didn't want to disturb the owner of the place, and she just needed a warm place with a roof. Now that adrenaline in her blood fell down, she could feel the anxiety grow and grow- she had just ran away from a robbery, she literally slapped the knife holding hand and ran, as the robber tried to hold her, tearing her shirt. If she was a bit more unlucky, anything could have happened. Anything. Her mind started to figure every possibility, and she felt so sick she was about to puke. Instead, she just sat down in the corner crying quietly. She was in pain- her right leg was sending her waves of stabbing, acute pain. She was in panic, except it wasn't even a panic attack, she was too exausthed to have a one. It was softer and calmer and just tears. Then, she felt an unnatural warmness around her hands- she first started thinking about how she was probably bleeding and dindn't realize it- but it was not, it didn't feel like blood. She opened an eye, trying to figure something in the darkness of the room. An alolan meowth was purring against her hands. “Oh” she whispered. “hej, you little thing.” she smiled, sniffing, her voice not broke, but definitely not ok. “i'm sorry i've broke in here, i swear. I'll be gone so quickly you won't even notice, kitty kitty. Just don't tell anyone, ok?” She kept whispering, petting the soft dark fur. “I could arrest you for that.” a voice broke the quietness of the house. The girl felt like she just had a stroke- her legs gave a painful jump, as she squished herself against the wall, almost trying to hide. The meowth got away, scared by her sudden movement. A light went on. She was sitting there, in a pool of mud and rain, not sober, crying, with purple lips and nails, and reddened eyes, dark dry blood on her hands, both her knees bruised, clothes tore. She opened her mouth trying to talk but no sound was coming out. The man was slouching a bit, observing her, getting close. He was wearing a police uniform. He squatted down, moving the girl's face from her chin, without being too gentle. “But i won't. You don't look great. What happpened, kid?”  
From her dry mouth was coming out a strong smell of cheap alchol. “...I'm .. not sure?” she muttered, trying to not meet the man's eye, as they were kinda intimidating. He seemed annoyed by this, as he kept his hand under her chin, forcing her to make eye contact. “look at me when i talk to you” he said, firmly. “uh...sorry. I.. went out drinking, for that i'm sure. Then,i left my friend's place.. I wandered. Wanted to see the stars. Got.....lost..? i think.” she swallowed, trying to be more clear as possible. “i... then i hear this voice, telling me to give ...to give him? All i had, wallet, phone, pokeballs. I saw a shiny knife- he was.. really close- he grabbed me from..my shirt” she looked down to her chest, just for a fraction of a second, tugging her tore shirt to make her point “i don't know why, but instead of... just running... Or giving him my stuff-- I slapped his hand as powerful i could- and i think i've also, uhm---” she seemed to think for a long time for the word, then just mimicked the action to the man- the action of pushing someone “i did this, and he.. fell? I think... maybe that's when... my shirt got tored. It was raining, so.. it was slippery- i ran for what i could- maybe i fell, i'm not...i'm not very sure, it feels confused. And then i got here.”  
The man was staring at her, and she got a bit of panic by those red eyes scanning her. “I'm trying to understand if you're more brave or stupid” he then sentenced. “a lucky mixture of the two?” she asked, giving out a broken smile more terrified than happy. The man let her face go, and stood up. She tried to do the same, just to be quickly blocked by the man. “Not so quickly” he said. “you're gonna faint if you do that. Take it easy.” he offered her an hand. She tried to stand much slower, getting terrible pain stabs from her leg. “i don't think my leg is ok” she whimpered. “i m very sorry about the floor, i'll clean it...” she said, looking at the rain water and mud pool that formed where she had been sitting. She looked mortified. “i'm.. gonna clean it, and then leave” “kid, you can't even stand, and you look like you're about to die from hybernation. And i'm not letting you go around drunk and” he gave a look to the girl “and all of that.” she looked confuse, but did not question. The man disappeared for some minutes but she was too busy trying to get on a not too far chair to notice. “Got you dry clothes, anyway. If they fit. You're a bit fatter than me” he said, completely ignoring the face the girl made upon hearing that “but i don't think you'll be able to shower.” “thanks for the concern” she said, quietly. “i'll do my best.” “yell if you need help” He looked quite uninterested. “Shower's this way”. After helping her to the bathroom, he sat down, turning on the tv with a low volume, just watching late nights programs like weird accidents in the pokemon centers. The girl took a very fast shower- she was probably too much in pain to stand for a long time. She came back wearing what is probably a larger pajama of the man. It was clean, but it was covered in cat fur. She didn't seem to mind. “i've hang my clothes to dry, so they won't get mold..moldy..” she corrected herself quickly. The shower seemed to sober her up a bit, but however she was exausthed. She dragged herself to the sofa near the man. “..thanks” she muttered softly. “no problem. I seem to have a thing for strays anyway.” he replied, as one of his meowth climbed up the girl's leg to nap.


	2. Payback

It stopped raining during the night. The girl fell asleep on the sofa, half hugging the man. He wasn't annoyed by that, so he didn't shake her off. When she woke up, he bandaged her leg and unkindly offered some help to get to the closest pokemon center. She didn't seem to mind his rudeness, and thanked him for the offer, that she refused.   
“Oh- Sir, i did forgot to ask you for your name.” she asked. She was talking very softly. Her head hurt quite a lot. “It's Nanu. What's with the sir thing? You didn't seem so educated when you broke in my house smelling like a frat party.” “momma said i've gotta respect my elders, you old rude thing” she laughed a bit. “Not that old, kid.” “not a kid either! I like your name, though. It's like the flowers.” he laughed. Not a meaningful name for him. Just his name. “mine's (x)”. “just like (the thing)” he said, this time. “yes, ahah. Exactly.” They both laughed a bit. “you look way less intimidating when you smile-” “and that be the reason i never do.” he peacefully claimed. “oh, kid-” he started. “i'm 22...” she protested. He did hear, but ignored her. “Do you remember where it happened, yesterday, or what your aggressor looked like?” “Not too distant from here, being honest.” “did he have colored hair, or tattoos, or... big skulls logo? On his shirt, or a necklace, or a bandana, or something?” “...uhm, he did not have a covered face, but it was dark... i don't think i saw tattoos or anything. He seemed... pretty much a rich kid trying to be a bully, now that i try to remember. Probably i just had one drink too much, cause now that i think about it he didn't really seem treathening.” “try to drink less.” “ahahah. Old man, try to smile more?” “won't happen” “see, it's the same” she smiled. “i'll.. drop by as soon as possible.” “and why is that?” “....to give you your clothes back..?” “ah, it's true. You can keep them, for what i care.” she just rolled her eyes. “To the next time, then. Thanks a lot for what you've done, flowerboy.” “....mighty arceus, i'm 30 years older than you.” he said, letting her out. “You sure you're gonna alone?” “yeah. Don't want to bother your old ass too much” she laughed a bit. 

However, she went for po-town. Thanks to all the gods in the sky, it wasn't too far, but even that short travel was a bit too painful. She entered the pokemon center, with some of the punks from team skull. “hej, you ok?” “Yeah buddies, just had.. a bad encounter.” They healed her pokemon. “Did it happen when you left po town yesterday, pal?” “yeah... i don't know where, tho.” “i'm so sorry, i should have come with you to bring you home!” “nah, it's ok, nothing really terrible happened. I think i fell, tho, and injured my ankle. Other than that, i'm.. ok. I think... I'm going home and sleep on my fucking bed for a while. I need to come back to give those clothes back to that dude- you know, the policeman. He's not as bad as i've heard.” “he's just a bit grumpy. He really cares about us skulls. He keeps his eyes on Guzma, but not as an officer, he's more like a stepfather.” The team skull grunt laughs. “he's good, after all.” “i see” the girl mutters. “however.. I was plaining to come back here maybe at dinner time. You guys want anything special?”   
after this, they got a bit lost talking about dinner.  
After all, this was what the girl used to do when she was not working in the malasada shop: she'd be cooking at home, trying new recipes and bring food for some of her team skull pals. They weren't exactly friends: it was weird. She had taken some of those grunts in her favours, and started using them as testers for her recipes. As payback, po-town was always open for her.   
She got out from the pokecenter, still not steady on her legs. She let loose her arcanine from the pokeball- it was an incredibly large arcanine, almost two meters tall. “Hej, big boy. Could you please bring me home?” she asked, scratching his muzzle. “you're such a good boy.” The pokemon let her ride on his back, and then started his run. It was awesome. Legends over that pokemon were not wrong. When they were home, she fed him some extra pokebeans, and also gave him a big malasada piece as a reward for his help.  
Called in work, explained that she was injured, so she could take some days off. Went to the local doctor to get a better bandage or a brace. She even got a crutch. Then, she was back home. Washed her dirty clothes, and the ones the officer gave her. With much sadness, she trashed that tore shirt which was no longer usable. She prepared a stew, and let it cook slowly. It was not advisable to sleep while cooking, but the Arcanine was watching it carefully, ready to wake her in case anything bad happened. Then, sleep. Her neck hurted a bit from having slept in a weird position.   
She dreamt of the old man. “flowerguy” she laughed, to her surprise. The smell in the house was amazing. She filled Arcanine's bowl first of all. It was kinda hard to live with him, as he would occupy half of the living room when sitting. However, he was basically her best friend, so she rearranged the furniture to accomodate his size. His bowl was on the table, so he could eat comfortably without having to lean on the food. The stew passed his quality test. She packed two tupperwaves, and a several bottle of her homemade red beer. She asked the huge pokemon for another lift. She left dinner to the skull grunts in po-town, and a couple of beers, and then went back to officer's nanu's home. She knocked, as arcanine yawned and went back in his love-ball. The officer opened the door, looking unimpressed. She smiled. “i've made dinner.” He rolled his red eyes, closing the door on her face. “wait!” He stopped, opening the door just a bit to stare down at her. “i've got home made beer, too.” To her surprise, he let her in.


	3. I need to breath!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex happens. Nanu seems a bit more considerate than he wants to show.

“so. Homemade beer, uh?” “yeah” she smiled, softly, rising a bottle. She admired the condensate water which was dripping from the cold glass. “You're a kid and you make beer. Interesting.” “it's...a bit of a passion. I am from Kanto, you see. But i'm... well, not like you actually care” she laughed “but i travel a lot. I'm a little stray cat, you know?Going there and here. Put toghether ingredients. This red ale.. Is a mixture of wheats form Vermillion City, Kanto, and petalburg city, Hoenn. I'm still looking for a name for this child of mine. But i'm kinda satisfied with the flavour.” “Traveling the world to find the perfect mix. Isn't it a bit too poetic, yes? And you're..20? How come you're an experienced beer maker, you couldn't even drink till a year ago.” “first of all, 22. and.. the first beer i've brew was when i was 10. That gives me 12 years of experience” she pointed. “as for the stew-” she lifted the tupperware, which conteined at least 3 large portions for adult men, if not 4 normal portions “it's a delicious beef cut, let simmer for hours in this same red ale, and then slowly cooked for what i recall hours.” Well, she was sleeping, so the last part is a bit confusing. He smirked. “So you're a chef, uh” “bet your old ass, i'm one of the most promising talent in the world.” The officer got two plates, serving the still steaming stew. They ate while sitting on the sofa, watching a tv show which was a weird mixture between CSI: melemele island and Alola's drag race.  
“So,” she chomped down on a beef piece. They were kinda deep in the episode. “I'm pretty sure that the killer is that lady with the green hair, it all drives upto her, i mean, she's definitely the killer.” She really seemed focused on the show. “Pft. Kids those days.” “what??” “don't you know how basic writing go? I don't have time to teach you everything about life, girl.” “?????” He sighed, swallowing the soft beef that seemed to melt in his mouth. “you get a fake target, someone that's most motived to kill, the one that's oblivious, and then in the last 10 minutes you turn the tables, and comes up it's the first suspected to be the culprint, this way in a 40 minute episode you get a 10 minute intro, investigation for another 10 minutes, the plot thickens, hidden secrets come out, 10 minutes of shock and awe, they're about to frame the “fake killer” and then, enlightment, the real one is revealed, episode ends.” He claimed, pointing the fork to the tv screen. The girl covered her mouth with one hand. “oh. You're a bit of a binge watcher, aren't you?” “Not my fault. “Malie City-lipstick and knifes” is actually an interesting show.” he firmly proclamed. The bottles were soon emptied as they kept watching television, programs getting more obscure by every passing episode.  
“What's next?” She asked, not even realizing she was basically nestling on his chest by now. “I think.. “Panic at the pokecenter”, the one with the weird injuries” “ooooooo gross. My leg isn't good enough to watch this stuff ahah” she laughed.  
“...Your shade itches” she whispered. “If you can feel it itch, then you're too close” “WOW ruuuude” she laughed a bit. “what are you trying to do, kid?” he grinned “Making me drunk and take advantage of me?”  
“First of all, i would never. As a beer maker, that is against my morals. Second, if i wanted some dick i could just ask.” “What is wrong with you youngster nowadays, with your daddy issues....” he actually laughed while shaking his head. “ahahahahah. Daddy issues, old man. How is it? Choke me and call me your baby girl?”  
She didn't actually realized how it happened, but the man reversed the situation by grabbing her legs and pushing her down on the sofa, to the point that she was laying, with her legs resting on his.  
“I do realize you have problems with alchol abuse, for how little i know you, but i just want to be sure. You actually want this?” “Well- i guess..?” “no guessing, young lady. We're gonna fuck, you realize that?” “Y..es, sir?” “oh, again with that sir-bullshit. Whatever floats your boat, girl.” he cut down quickly. “Stay.” He said, firmly. His voice turned from intimidating to intimidating AND arousing. He undid his belt, and hooked it around her neck. Nanu smirked a bit. “For being a little stray cat, you look wonderful with collars.” “Be careful around strays- we do bite and scratch a lot” she replied lickling her lips suggestively. He slapped her face- not too gently, being honest. “Then you're gonna get punishment, that isnt too hard, isn't it?” She touched her cheeks, feeling it already reddish.  
She could see his eyes travel quickly to her leg and then back to her face again, in the dim light of the tv show that was soon forgotten, audio so low it was barely heard by the two. “I won't make you stand, with your leg like that. But if it hurts too much, or if you want me to stop, just tell me, right?”  
“That's so considerate of you” she stated. “oh, don't worry about that” he replied, holding the belt thighter around her neck, forcing her to lift her upper body to follow the movement to not choke “I won't be that gentle, if that's what you've been worried about.” He lifter her shirt, pulling down her bra, to the point her tits were a bit squeezing out between the two layer of fabric. He went for a bite- and then another one, and then another one. She felt like her chest was on fire. “You're a sick girl, aren't you?” “Speak for yourself, you old pervert-” she gnarled, moaning almost in pain as he bit too close to one of her nipples. “mind your mouth, or i'll have to shut it for you.” She rolled her eyes, uncaring. “oh, sir, i'm so sorry for being so uneducated!!” His pants were almost undone, so getting them off was extraordinary easy, and his underwear followed quickly. He stroked his dick a few times, one hand still holding the belt. He was now standing, and making the girl rotating a bit on the sofa. He passed his thumb on the girl's lips. “it would be a surprise discovering that this mouth is better at sucking cocks than making half assed snarky responses.” Before she could even try to answer, he sticked his thumb on her mouth, pulling her face closer to his pelvis with the belt.  
“...It's ok?” he asked, an unperceptible note of worry in his voice. He smeared her drool on her cheek. “yeah-” she reassured with a smile, before getting back on her acting, if it was possible to call it that way. He forced his dick in her troath. She felt like she was about to choke or puke, but tried her best to not- she had to breath every now and then, letting out that drool-covered cock from her mouth. He wasn't moaning, but by lifting her eyes she could see him breathing deeply, mouth slightly opened, eyes closed, enjoying the moment. As he noticed he was letting it go a little too much, he regained control, thighting the belt for just a second, just to show who was in command. The officer lifted her legs to get her on his- he heard a painful sound when he grabbed the injured leg, which then he kissed softly. He helped the girl that was a bit struggling trying to remove her pants, and gave her some other bite in the other tit- which was going to be reddish and swollen as the other one. “You're almost 60 and youre still teething, uh?” she asked, sarcastically, just to get a firm slap on her chest, and another followed soon. “I could slap you to reach the number of years you added to my age, but i feel kind tonight” She was basically sitting on his shaft by now. He got the belt in his hands again, he dropped it when he was moving the girl- and pulled her a little closer, biting her soulders, hearing her soft moanings and heavy breathing almost directly in his ears. It was almost a piercing sound, but delicious. With his free hand, he moved her panties aside, sticking a finger in. She was as soaking as the night before when she broke in his house after being surprised by a rainstorm. Guess it was destiny. “You're... so fucking sick, kid. Enjoing this.”he muttered in her ears, biting them softly. She moaned an excuse for being a filthy whore. He stopped a second to ask her about birth control- to which she replied quickly- she had the implant, so it was all safe.He penetrated her roughly. “For being a filthy whore, surely your cunt is fucking tight.” he admitted trying to move her a little bit to accomodate him. At this point, she was moaning in pleasure and trying to grind on his shaft. “please!!” she begged “please fuck me harder!! Please!!” “so desperate to the point of begging?” he questioned, biting her lips, moving her whole body. If he wasn't wearing his uniform, now his back would be all scratches. “Ah!!! please!!” she wimpered, as she came, covering her mouth with her hands, trying to not let all those moans out. He looked pretty satisfied with the result- and he held the belt with steady hands, while her orgasm left her with shaky legs and a very sensitive pussy- it was just matter of time that he came as well.He finally let go the belt, and the girl tried to catch up with her interrupted breathing. She was still shaking, sitting on him- covering her face with trembling hands. Quiet. Not a single word.  
He kissed the bitemarks on her chest and neck and shoulders.  
“Hej girl. You did well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry. please consider that in the pokemon world there are not STDs. only the pokerus but it's not a human problem. Please, always wear condoms in real life. thank you.


	4. Spring cleanings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's ok to have feelings, at time. Everyone has to come up with the realization that, for as sad as it may be, we're just humas.

“it's cleaning monday” she claimed, irrupting in Skull's mansion. Some of the grunt groaned. “As usual, who isn't intented to help is suggested to LEAVE!” she said, firmly, leaving the door opened behind her. Some grunts left. Some other stayed, boys and girls. “Ok. Since today we have a nice weather, we're gonna wash all the bedsheets and pillows, so we can have them in the sun, they will dry so quickly!” They helped a lot, honestly. She had to change her washing machine to a smaller one, since she was living alone, and the bigger one would consume too much. It was place in a room of skull's mansion, that was named as “That annoying motherly girl's room” She'd keep detergents and first aid kits and brooms and such. It was not like she asked permission for this. She just went in and started taking care of all the grunts, assuring they had clean beds, clean uniforms, and so on.  
Guzma was surprised to find, one day, the window leading to his room repared, glass shards removed, and instead, a window that could be opened as a door from both sides.  
They went for a beer, later, that night.  
“Why are you doing this?” he asked. “I've got a load of free time” she replied, peacefully, holding the cold beer under the starred sky, unusually empty from the rain bringing clouds. “Bullshit” he laughed. “Grunts have seen you working in that malasada shop for hours. You have 10 hours shifts everyday, and in your free day you come here and clean everything. You don't even have time for yourself, why you got time for us?”  
She stared silently at the taller-white haired guy.  
“I don't know, pal. I've been on the streets more than once. I know how it is to live without a family loving you, without any help. Jeez, i don't even know how it is to sleep on dirty beds, i didn't even have beds!! I'm just.. happy to be helpful. To avoid someone to be where i've been, that's.. good enough for me.”  
“So that's why you take care for us so much? We don't really need your pity”  
“Yeah. It's not.. pity, you dumbass. It's..genuine worry. You're a stray just like me, you should know. How it feels.. just.. no.” she corrected herself. “ it doesn't feel. It feels like nothing at all. It's not cold, or warm, it's not happy or sad, it's not even angry. It just feels helpless, that is for sure. When you're all alone against the world. And it was.. The majority of my life? But your grunts, they aren't alone. You've built this nice and cozy family, for how broken it may be.” she took a sip of the cold beer. “and that's enough for them. They're less lonely, and definitely not 1 vs all the world. Cleaning around, and cooking for them all, and teaching them a bit of recipes and autosufficency, that's.. how i'm thanking you for giving them a roof, for giving them beds, giving them a bit of what they're looking for. Thank you, guzma, for not letting those punks loose without anyone in their life.”

 

They kept talking for all the night, about the life of both of them. How it was hard to growing up in such a situation. How grateful they were for those who cared, even if they didn't do much. How Nanu was the only kind of support Guzma had for a while. How life was hard. How good the beer was. And then it was silent.  
It was a surprisely nice night.  
Time kept passing.  
And more cleaning mondays came. And more sex nights came. And a lot, a lot, a lot of beer drinking, problem talking nights came and went.  
She bought some DIY books about fixing stuff at home. With the help of some grunt, they had shelves fixed, and chairs repaired. Some of them would “steal” broken stuff from trash-collecting zones. They also got this nice sofa that was missing a feet, and had been bitten or scratched by some house pokemon- the grunts put together some money they had to buy a cheap, durable fabric, and covered it with some glue help – they couldn't really machine sew it, so.. – and then, since the fabric was kinda boring, spraypanted it with skulls stencils. After a day of drying, it was truly perfect. They positioned it in a room they used to play mario kart on wiiu. Some of the male grunts that learned how to sew, would adjust their own tore pants, and some of them learned even to decorate them to not confuse each other's clothes. They were still punks, messing with other people, but now they were more united than in the beginning. 

“i should go” she muttered, getting up from Nanu's side, after a more than lovely night.  
“gotta work?” “no- i mean, yes, i do have to work. But i mean, i should... leave.”  
and that was it. She left, after getting her clothes back from the floor. Bruises covered by a soft hoodie.

 

“Hej, punk.” he called. Guzma got up to his window. “The hell you want, old fart?”  
“I've got beers, and new episodes of “Who framed Team Rocket's Giovanni” are soon to air.  
“Shit, wait for me.”  
They drank, and laughed, and watched the show with genuine interest. When it was done, Guzma took his time in examinating Nanu's behaviour. “What's up with you, you raisin?” he asked. “Mh?”  
“I mean, for how i know you love trashy tv shows, why did you invite me over. You're not going full homo, for that i'm sure.” “Nice way to ruin a somewhat nice father-son momenth, you idiotic shitstain” he mutterred, holding a beer in his hands.  
“Woah, calm down. Never had you to reply in such an angry way. What's the deal, nanu? For real”  
“I just wanted some company. I did forgot that you can't shut your unholy mouth for good.” “Company? You had that mommy girl coming over for months now, why don't you call her instead of hitting on me?”  
“Guzma, for arceus's sake, you're not my type, even tho slapping your mouth shut would be almost satisfying as an orgasm. However, she didn't came around for a while.”  
Team Skull's Leader mind went a bit blank, like trying to remember. He counted days on his fingers. “Ya. It's friday, haven't seen her in almost two weeks. She didn't even came for Cleaning monday.”  
“well. At least she told me that she was leaving” he said, bitterly. “I think i misunderstood that.””What you expected, Nanu? Her only friend is that damned huge Arcanine, or, she told me that. She just never stops. We are not different from anyone else-”  
Guzma opened his mouth- and shut it back again. He looked at the door- and pressed his finger on nanu's mouth. “You heard that?” he whispered. It was a soft crying. Nanu went for the door, and opened it. It wasn't coming from too far, even if by getting closer, it wasn't so soft.  
The young girl was sitting on the ground hugging an alolan Persian “Mao Pao, I'm so sorry, i swear- i'm so sorry, but you can't come with me, i swear, mao pao, i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm so sorry, i'm sorry-” she was sigghing and crying and if she once had makeup now it was all on her face. The persian looked like he was tearing up but resisting the urge to cry. “I'm leaving you there, cause he'll keep care of you, i know he will, hee will keep good care of youu maopao i swear....you were so good you kitty cat.... you were so good mao....”  
“I won't keep what pokemon-” A voice broke in. The girl stood up, reddened eyes, uneven breathing. “Nanu..” she whispered, softly. “i'm not gonna pick up stray cats now that i know that one day they just disappear without a word.” He coldly said. “I'm.. i'm so sorry. I can't stay here.” “why? What is making you leave? Who is making you leave?” “it's not-- I just... I have to go, that is all.” he grabber her from the shoulder, shaking her a bit. “i won't take that for an answer, you little alcholist traitor-” she whimpered a bit, almost scared. “Now think of a reply, and make it a valid one. I won't give you a lot of possibilities. I am-.. I am tired, and you should know that.”  
At this point, she was crying rivers- in a panic stance. It was so weird. It was so scary. That man that used to hold her at nights was now so scary. His hands that used to be so pleasurable now were only seen as a threat.. Mao pao was growling at the man. “don't you dare to growl, you cat! Not to defend her. She was about to abandon you like she was going to abandon everyone else here. Don't you fucking dare.” He looked at the Persian, eyes cold as ice. And now back to her. “And you. Think well. Cause for a sudden change in my behaviour, i am now officially angry. But- I know how you are, so i'm gonna give you time, you can breath now, and you can explain. Don't... Disappoint me.” His voice sounded different from his usually flat tone. He sound..a bit disgusted.  
She was held in place, so running away wasn't possible, this time. “That's... what's wrong. You know me! When i talked to you about how i am- how i just happen to never stop somewhere for too long, you should have understood how i am- how i just don't have a place in this world. I will never find somewhere i belong, that's just how my life is. And you know!!! you know and yet you don't seem to understand. I gave Team Skull all I had- my recipes, my knowledge, i've teached them how to take care about themselves, how to repair stuff, and that's it- I can't be something more other than this kind of surrugate of a motherly figure i am. That's just it!! If i stop now, now that i don't have anything more left, they will notice. Everyone will notice on how i am, truly- an empty person. That's why i keep going away- so people will only have good memories of me before realizing that, in reality- i'm just... nothing much.”  
“But you are liked, here. Guzma says it hates it when you do, but he loves how you repainted the walls and drew frames around grunt's drawings on the walls. There are grunts that are allergic to dust and you have no idea on how happy they are, that they don't have to use inhalators anymore. Fucking damnit, you even cleaned that gross pool, it's gonna be great during summer- the heat is fucking terrible here.  
“and- no one is asking you to be more of what you are. You are a surrogate mother for them. You're a surrogate lover for me. It's ok. No one is fucking asking you to be more. You can just sit and rest, for once! Stop running away from everything. Is gonna be ok. It's ok if you're an empty person. You can just rest. You can, i'm serious.” he said, finally calming down.  
He took a deep breath, taking the girl's hand and pulling her towards his house. “I'm sorry.” she muttered, quietly. He looked calmer than ever, now. “It's ok. See, we just had to let it loose. Talking helps. You don't have to rely all on yourself. Life is a shitty weight to carry on, but it won't get better if you keep all of it on your uneven shoulders. Now breathe and rest” he said, opening the door. “Also, there are new episodes of “who framed Team Rocket's giovanni.” he claimed, softly.

 

Guzma was still on the sofa, sharing his chips with a particulary fat meowth. He lifted his grey eyes to meet Nanu's red ones, moving as if he was going to leave- Nanu's face was so treathening he sat down immediately, leaving space for the both of them.  
The trio had to come to the realization that they were not “not strong enough” to live on their own, all alone. What they realized, is that is was just going to be less painful to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mao Pao is, well, a persian. I got him when i just started the game. From level 8, now he's an healty 70ish. I've traded almost every pokemon of my original team, except him and my inceniroar. Mao Pao was just a good friend. I couldn't get him away. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ops. I love my pokemons more than people. Sorry pals.  
> I do assume, that the whole "leaving" thing of the main character, is what i've always felt when finishing a pokemon game. You're the champion of the league, you have the pokedex completed- what you gonna do is finish some quests, find some missing pieces, and then moving up to the next game. And when you reload it, out of nostalgia, it feels just like an old animal crossing game, that you had left there abandoned to itself for too long.
> 
> i'm just too poetic about games. sorry again
> 
> Also this fanfiction is getting a bit too personal on my side. I'm sorry. It's how i vent.


End file.
